Sleep With Me
by maxei453
Summary: What would you do if someone asked you this.G/S All the way
1. Default Chapter

Ths is what should have happend in "Sex, Lies and Larvae"  
  
This is a PG-13 but will go up to a R.  
  
This is a G/S and that is all I will ever write.  
  
R/R hope you like.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
She stood in the door talking to him then she said it.  
  
"You want to sleep with me" She said and I about had a heart attack.  
  
"Did you just say what I think you said" I said a little causesly.  
  
"Yes" She said simply.  
  
Then she came into my office and shut the door and locked it. Then made shere all of the windows were closed and coverd.  
  
"Sara what are you doing we cant to it here" I said a little scared when she started to come closer.  
  
"Why not" She said smileing.  
  
"Because we are at work and could get caught" I said as she stradled my lap. We sat there facese inches apart. We sould not be doing this we are at work. I mean I had wanted this for so long and here she was only inches from me.  
  
"So do yo......."She did not have time to finish because I could not waight any more.  
  
I put my hands on here waist and pulled her closer to me and in reward she started to grind aginst me makeing me harder. I felt her toun glaz my bottom lip beging to come in so I opened it for her as fast as I could. I slid my hands under her shirt and heard her mone. I wanted to mack her do that as much as I could. I left her mouth because I needed to breath. So I started to suck on her neck and heard her mone agin.   
  
"Oh God....Gil"She moned  
  
She had used my first name it felt so good to here come out of her mouth. She was going to make me go craze with her hands in my hair.  
  
The was a nock at the door and she started to pull away but I quickly pulled her back and still kissing her neck I said " What do you want I am trying to cositrate on something very important.  
  
At that sara started to laugh. I looked up at her and mouthed me quite.  
  
" What is so important that you can not talk to me" The person on the other side of the door said.  
  
****Sara's Point of vioue****  
  
I am in heaven as he startes to kiss my neck but, then stops when he hears the other persons voise. I knew that voise it was that chick named Terrie(A/N I think that was her name sorry if I am wrong). I looked at him and I expected to see regret because this is the women he had wanted to be with. But that is not what I say and what I did see almost made me fall of my lap. then he said the words that I had always wanted to here and I new he ment them.  
  
" I am sorry I Love you" He said I a wisper.  
  
"You do" I said a little scard.  
  
" More then you will ever know" He said and kissed my nose makeing me laugh.  
  
" So gill are you ging to talk to me" Terrie said.  
  
I wated for him to answer but he just sat there staring at me as if waghting for something. Then it hit me I did not say it back and he was scared I did not feel the same.  
  
" I love you too Gil" I said and kissed him deep.  
  
"Do you want to come over after shift" He said with a smile when we pulled out of the kiss.  
  
"I would love to" Isaid getting up but before I could he pulled me back and kissed me so hard but so softly that I about feel to the ground..  
  
"Go sit on the couch and I will let her in" He said making sure he was ok to stand. He went over to hs shelf of bugs and pulled out some of his bettles and put them on the desk and opend the door.  
  
  
****Grissom's Point of vioue****  
  
  
" Hi Terrie" I said way to happy and that made sara laught.  
  
" Hello Gil" She said coming in as I opend the door for her. Giving sara a hard look as I did this witch only made her laugh harder.  
  
"You remember sara sidle don't you" He said and as sara extended her hand.  
  
"Yes nice to see you agin sara" Sha said as she took sara's hand.  
  
"So what can I do for you" I said as she sat down in the char accosed from my desk expecting me to sit in fron of her but I sat down by sara.  
  
"Ms. Willows called me and said that she needed me help with a head" She said as she watched sara very closely. I was not sure why tell I felt sara tapining my thigh and was very close to a place she should not be if we are in copany. I put my hand on hers pulled it up to my mouth kissed then entwind are fingers and set it in my lap.  
  
" Well I think that she is in the lay out room right know if you would like to see her" I said to her. And looked at sara who was just staring at me in shouk.  
  
'"Ok then I will see you later" Terrie said as she left.  
  
"Ok bye nice seeing you" I said not taking my eyes off sara.  
  
As soon as the door shut I let go of her hand and pined her under me on the couch.   
  
" You are not going to do that to me agin when there is other people siting in front of use" I said ass I grabd her ass. Thankfuly I got a mone out of her for that.  
  
"What did I do" She said with an inecent smile as her hand started to go up me leg agin but this time she got to he target and wraped he fingers around me and started to rube.  
  
"God sara you have know idea what you are doing to me" I said with a mone and bent down and kissed her deep as she let go of me and pulled me closer as she entwined her fingers in my hair and started to move under me.  
  
There was a nother nock on the door this time I pulled away from her let out a loud Fuck got up and pulled the door open hard.  
  
"What do you want and it had better be because some one just died" He said it and as soon as he said It he new it was stupid to say with the job the had. At that sara started to laugh so hard she was crying.  
  
"I was looking for sara and nick said that she was going to come in here " Catherin said as she pushed past him.  
  
"She was" Grissom said to know one but it made sara laugh so hard she fell on the floor. Gris hered over to her.  
  
"Honey are you ok" he said picking her up and puting her back in her seat.  
  
Catherin's eye went larger then the should be " Di.. di..did you just call her honey" she stamerd.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
So what do you think.R/R.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Authors Note

A/N  
I just wanted to say that I am sorry for some of the words. but I do not speak or in this case write good English. See I am from france. So I am sorry for this story and My other and one To tough to tell. and I do not think I will finish eather of them because you do not like them. 


	3. Spiders In the office

Hello I am so happy that you like the story. Thank you for the help and if my writing gets to be to bad then tell me. Thank you so much.  
  
Well, hear we go.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Gil: what did you say cat.  
  
Cat: What did I say, WHAT DID I SAY WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL HER HONEY.  
  
GIL: I did not.  
  
SARA: Yes you did gil.  
  
CAT: see see I knew I was write.  
  
Gil gave her a funny look.  
  
GIL: Why are you acting like a child.  
  
CAT Know: Because I want to know why you called her HONEY.  
  
GIL:Why do you want to know.  
  
CAT: I hate you.  
  
With that cat left Closing the door.  
  
GIL: What did I say.  
  
Sara just laughed at him.  
  
Sara: I have to get back to work I will see you after shift ends.  
  
She started to leave but griss grabbed her hand.  
  
GIL: I do not think so.  
  
Sara: What you don't want me over after shift.  
  
Gil pushed her up against the door.  
  
Gil: What do you think.  
  
Sara: Well jugging by how hard you are I would say that is a yes.  
  
Gil laughed and pushed harder into her which bad her moan.  
  
GIl: Oh are we not the funny one today.  
  
Sara Laughed.  
  
Sara: I thought so.  
  
With that gil started to kiss her then depend it. Sara wrapped her legs around his waist and started to move on him. gil pulled her shirt off and through it on the floor and pushed her more against the door. Just then there was a knock. Gil pulled away put Sara down went over to his desk pulled out a slip of paper And wrote something on it went over to the door but on his way say Sara starting to put her shirt on. Know he would not have that. He went over to her took the shirt and put it in the his locked drawer. And smiled at her. Walked over to the door opened it and put the sign on the door that read "IF YOU KNOCK ON THIS DOOR OR TRY TO COME IN I WILL LET ME SPIDERS LOSE IN THE OFFICE GOT IT"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! then turn and went back in and slammed it shut. Nick took one took at the sign and ran.  
  
Gil: Know were was I.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
I am so sorry it is short but I am very sick and have to go back to the doctor then to bed But I will post soon I am sorry again hope you like. Kiss Kiss.  
R/R  
  



	4. What do you think

Hey what is going on? It has been so long. Well I would like to continue this story.  
  
Before I start I would like to say thank you to all of the positive reviews that I got and that I was not happy with the way that KATIE-BELL8703 and JONE MOSS did there reviews. If you are going to say something about my work then say it in a positive manner or don't read my stories.  
  
So if any one is interested in the rest send a review and I will post it ASAP. 


	5. Author's note

I WILL NOT BE FINISHING THIS STORY. I HAVE SO MANY PEOPLE THAT ARE MEAN TO ME ABOUT MY WRITEING BEING SO BAD THAT I DO NOT SEE THE POINT IN GOING ON. SO TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT LIKED THE STORY I AM SORRY. I JUST DO NOT LIKE IT WHEN I JUST WRITE A STORY TO HAVE FUN AND EVERY ONE ON THE HOLE KNOW'S HOW TO WRITE A STORY WHEN HALF OF THE TIME THEY DON'T EVEN WRITE STORY'S. I HAVE NEVER FELT SO BAD IN MY LIFE, LIKE WHEN I WAS READING WHAT YOU SAID. AND OF ALL THE THING'S MY LITTLE SISTER GOT A REVIEW ON HER STORY AND IT MADE HER CRY. THERE IS A FINE LINE WHEN IT COMES TO CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIZUM AND JUST BEING MEEN. WELL THAT IS ALL.  
  
KISS KISS PORSHA 


End file.
